1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to an electronic apparatus and a booting method of the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a self-refreshable storage medium and a booting method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a television or a computer performs a booting up process for system initialization when turned on. In general, the booting process includes loading data such as a device execution file and an operating system (OS) kernel into a memory such as a random access memory (RAM). The data is loaded into the RAM from a non-volatile storage medium such as a hard disk or a flash memory.
A total booting time of the electronic apparatus depends on a time taken to load the data into the RAM, and more particularly, a time taken to load the device execution file. When the data is slowly loaded, the booting time becomes longer.